Chapter 888
Chapter 888 is titled "Lion". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 21: Ideo Arc - "The Ideo Pirates - We Started a Pirate Crew -" Ideo and his group decide to become a pirate crew going by the name of the "Ideo Pirates". Short Summary Luffy returns to the Mirro-World and confronts Katakuri again. Katakuri asks if Luffy returned to be killed or to join the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy answers by claiming that he'll defeat Katakuri and they clash once more. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates fleet has surrounded the Thousand Sunny as Smoothie and Daifuku joined in the pursuit of the Straw Hats. Perospero notices that Big Mom has lost weight due to her chasing the Thousand Sunny for hours. Carrot tells the Straw Hats that she'll handle the situation due to the full moon and proceeds to transform into her Sulong form. Carrot begins her attack on Daifuku's ship and proceeds to destroy the helm as the Straw Hats are stunned by her strength. Long Summary Luffy returns to the Mirro-World to confront Katakuri once more. Curious about this, Katakuri asks why Luffy returned. He ponders if Luffy came to die instead of being ashamed of running away or if he recognized the difference in strength and want to ask to join the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy responds by launching several punches at him, declaring he came back to defeat him. Katakuri dodges the strikes and says that was not one of the options given. Out at sea, the Big Mom Pirates pursuing the Thousand Sunny begin to launch cannonball homies but they are tricked by Nami and veer off-course. One of the commanders, Charlotte Bavarois, curses that the cannonballs were useless. One of his crew members comments that Big Mom may not have much control over the homies when she is not in her right mind but mentions that they have effectively surrounded the Straw Hat Pirates. Daifuku's fleet appears in front of the Thousand Sunny while Smoothie and her fleet joins Big Mom's fleet from the rear. Perospero gives Daifuku permission to sink the ship while he and Big Mom are heading towards Cacao Island. Persopero notes that Big Mom has slimmed down considerably due to pursuing the Straw Hats for so long. Daifuku orders the ship's guns to take aim and fire when ready and, seeing what happened when the homie cannonballs were used, demands that the crew use only the cannonballs without faces. Aboard the Sunny, Brook decides that the only thing they can do is go right through the fleet ahead of them and pulls out his sword. Jinbe notes that Daifuku is the one aboard the ship directly in front of them and reminds them that he has a genie. Chopper takes out a Rumble Ball and wants Jinbe to get close to one of the ships so he can go wild on them, but Carrot volunteers instead. As a full moon rises, Carrot transforms into a Sulong, surprising both the Straw Hats and Big Mom Pirates. Nami recalls back on Zou when Inuarashi said to them that they will show the true power of Mink Tribe in their next fight. A member of Daifuku's ship recognizes the threat Carrot now poses, with Daifuku remembering that Pedro was a mink from Zou and wonders if Carrot is from Zou as well. Carrot dives off the top of the Sunny and as she is about to hit the water, changes course in mid-air and rapidly approaches Daifuku's ship. Daifuku's crew opens fire on her but she dodges the gunshots and proceeds to rapidly strike down numerous Big Mom Pirates. When Nami asks Chopper what's going on, he can only stare in awe. Daifuku laughs at Carrot's intention to fight them all by herself and tells her to give up, but he stops talking when Carrot destroys the helm of his ship. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy confronts Katakuri once again. *The 26th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Bavarois, is introduced. *The Thousand Sunny is surrounded by Big Mom's fleet. **Daifuku, Smoothie, and Bavarois have their own ships. *Apparently, Big Mom cannot control her homies when she is not in her right mind. *Due to chasing the Thousand Sunny for a long time, Big Mom has lost weight. *It is revealed that minks transform on a full moon. **Carrot transforms into a Sulong and launches an attack against the Big Mom Pirates. *Carrot disables the helm on Daifuku's ship. Characters Arc Navigation